


Gunbreaker Savior

by Featherbrew



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherbrew/pseuds/Featherbrew
Summary: A confident Ninja getting in trouble and being saved by an independent, "makes do" Gunbreaker.
Kudos: 2





	Gunbreaker Savior

**Author's Note:**

> A very old work I created as I was getting into FF14 & the Final Fantasy series as a whole for the first time, and only recently after a few year long writing block. I want to do it up and clean it up but also want to leave this version to compare against in future. Created early 2020.

"Damn it!" The ninja cursed, surrounded by the adult dragons that had ganged up on him as he tried to pick one off for its hide. His willpower was drained as he had used all his jutsu available so rapidly, able to take down two of the five but his chances of survival didn't exist. A pain in his leg reminded him of one of the now dead dragons attacks swiping at his hamstring, preventing him from running away. He cursed his poor luck, at least aiming to take down a third before he too fell as he prepared his daggers for his next slash when one of the group raised its claw at his face, intending to put him down for good.

A small explosion was heard from behind, and suddenly he felt a presence of aether surrounding him - the dragon slashing at his face found its claws repelled by an invisible force. More sounds from behind, heavy footsteps in plate crunching on the snow before another small explosion was heard, a lightning shot hitting the attacking dragons snout and drawing its ire. "Try me, you overgrown lizards!" The ninja finally felt safe enough to draw his eye from his enemies as their attention shifted to the new opponent, seeing a heavily armored Au Ra with a gunblade over her shoulder, sprinting into the fray. Just as his head turned to see her running at the dragons, she was finally in range as she leapt with a propulsion of aether, slicing through the air and slashing at the eye of the dragon she hit from afar previously.

"Thanks - I owe you!" He called out to his saviour, the dragons attention away from him for so long had allowed his jutsu to recharge and he began weaving handsigns to support the Au Ras assault, spitting fire and summoning lightning to compliment her explosive slashes.

\--

As the last dragon dropped to its side, succumbing to its mortal wounds, so did the Ninja fall to his knees from exhaustion, his blades dropping at his side as he kept himself barely upright with his hands. The gunbreaker grunted in pain, a few mild scratches being all that got through her cartridges shields. She looked back over her shoulder and saw her temporary ally suffering from exhaustion, and not taking her gunblade off her shoulder merely aimed at him behind her, firing an aetherial rejuvenating aurora at him. "What were you after all these for? You ninjas aren't exactly durable." She asked aloud before holstering her blade on her back, moving to inspect the corpses.

The aurora entered the exhausted Miqo'te, as his breathing stabilised enough to speak properly. "Only wanted to go for one at a time, needed the hides for some gear. One turned into three I didn't see, then five and a busted leg." He grabbed his weapons from the ground and sheathed them before getting back to his knees somewhat unsteadily. "So you saved my own hide big time."

The Au Ra shrugged in response. "I was nearby anyway, need the teeth from these lizards for some potions and I'm not one to let people die. Didn't think I'd need to step in seeing as you managed to take down a couple first but your movements looked so slow." She knelt down and began examining the teeth inside the freshest kill, bothered at some fractured ones from her blows as she pulled out a blunted carving knife. Still not looking back at him she asked, "If you wanted their hides, safe to assume me taking the teeth is fine by you?"

He eyed the blade as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sounds fine by me but, uh, with that?"

She looked back at him and followed his gaze to her worn knife. "Yes...? I'm hardly going to use the gunblade or my hands. I don't have the gil to get it fixed up so I make do."

"Pass it here, it'll help me feel better about how much I owe you." He said while rummaging in his pouch for some dark matter and his blacksmith hammer, kneeling down alongside her and uncovering a hardened boulder under the snow, laying his tool and material out. She was a bit surprised at the offer, and handed her knife over as he began repairing it and restoring its edge, watched by the crafterless and purely battle minded Gunbreaker.

"Will you still need more hides after these dragons?" She eyed the corpses scattered around, noticing some were pretty badly sliced up from her rough attacks aimed to keep their jaws and teeth in good quality, feeling a slight pang of guilt despite knowing she had no idea what he was after.

He sighed back a simple "Yeah..." as he finished hammering the edge back into the blade, passing it back. "Don't worry about me though, I'll be a hell of a lot more carefu- Huh?" She had removed her gunblade from it's holster on her back and placed it down softly on the makeshift workbench of stone in front of the Ninja.

"I'll need to take a lot more down myself. Lot easier to keep their materials intact when attacked from behind rather than this blunted thing hitting them in the face and chest, and a lot faster with someone else around. Call it even if you get this back to taking on five at a time and we clear out the horde of them nearby together?" She looked away feeling guilty, too used to using poor quality equipment as she rarely accepted rewards from her quests, struggling to get her equipment repaired and too busy to learn a trade herself.

The ninja smiled at the thought of helping his savior a little more, as well as getting his new dragon leather equipment much faster with the tanky gunbreaker keeping him safe. He dragged her blade towards him and began repairing its edge and firing mechanism, returning it to a soft metallic sheen over its extremely sharp edge.

\--

"Ready?" She asked, a rare grin on her face.

"As always." He weaved his hands to call forth a wind jutsu to speed his movements, unsheathing his daggers. He spun them theatrically in his hands for her to see as he chuckled at her head shaking in response.

She readied the shining gunblade on her back, looking no different to when she first bought it and the first time he repaired it months ago. "Then lets see what we can get out of this big guy." Rolling her shoulders she stared ahead at the dragon, almost as large as three combined, clearly an elder dragon upset at her and her partner slaying its kin time and time again. Her grin expanded to a determined, teeth baring smile as she charged in at the Elder Dragon, her friend quickly teleporting behind it in a puff of smoke and leaping on the beasts spine.


End file.
